


Who's second place now?

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Graphic Description, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: Ell got first place in everything.EVERYTHING.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is a genderbent story lmao. If you need to know who is who, Eloise is Eduardo, Joy is Jon, Makayla is Mark, Ell is Edd, Tam or Tamara is Tom, and Matilda is Matt. OkaY enjoy))

Eloise began to put her lipstick on, making herself look as nice as possible for the prom her school was hosting that night. She was excited, actually. She was going with her two best.. 'Friends', if you could really call them friends. Eloise wasn't exactly the kindest to her friends Makayla and Joy. She was more of just a verbal bitch to them though in all honesty. Sometimes she'd smack her friends, but not much. And it was mostly to Joy, the poor girl.

Joy was a sweet and shy girl. She cared about people, and wanted to be everyone's friend. Sadly though, since she mainly hung out with Eloise, nobody bothered to really interact with her, other than a few small waves in hallways. People just assumed she was like Eloise, as in, a real bitch, and just ignored her.  
Oh, and Joy possibly maybe had a slight crush on Eloise.  
Okay, maybe not slight but. That's not too relevant to the story, now is it?

Makayla actually had a few other friends though. Makayla was introverted, and would read a lot of the time. She joined a book club in the school, and met a few people there, and they became her friend, seeing as Makayla isn't actually as rude as she looked. Eloise, Joy, and Makayla were considered the 'Popular girls' in school. You know mean girls with Regina George and her little group? Now imagine that, but replace them with Eloise and her two friends.

Now. Every group of popular girls has enemies, correct? Well, that was no different for Eloise and her friends.

Ell. Ell, was Eloise's worst enemy. Ell didn't even pay attention to Eloise all that much. She knew that Eloise was just an ass, and chose to ignore her. But Eloise? Eloise paid close attention to every move she made. Eloise had a lot of unnecessary pent up petty rage about Ell. Ell always beat Eloise in everything. Every competition, Ell always got first place. And what did Eloise get? Second place, every time. This started in fourth grade, and now she and Ell were both Junior's in high school. Yikes. Eloise had hated Ell ever since that day, and had her heart and mind set on proving that she was better than Ell.

And this prom was the perfect way to do that!

She knew there was some sort of beauty competition going on there.  
Eloise would definitely win. She knew she would. She could prove to Ell that she was the best.

"Joy??  Do you think i look good enough? Good enough to win?" Eloise asked Joy, whom was sitting on the bed, dangling her feet off the side. Joy quickly looked up at Eloise, looking her over.

Eloise had dark brown hair, which was at the moment, curled and perfect. She had beautiful bright green eyes, and was wearing a nice shade of red lipstick. Eloise was wearing a strapless dress, which was her favorite color, green, and her shoes were dark green sparkly flats.  
Joy, being the adorable small gay she is, blushed lightly and nodded.  
"A-Amazing..- Eh, yes..! You definitely look good enough..!!" Joy squeaked, grinning.

Eloise blinked a few times, and smiled.  
"Eh. Thanks. You look nice yourself, for once."

Woah. A genuine compliment from Eloise was rare.  
Joy was wearing her light brown hair up in a bun,  and was wearing a blue spaghetti strap dress, sparkly of course, and had on light grey boots. She had hoop earrings, and had mascara on. Oh, and her eyes were a grey color. She actually did look quite nice. And adorable.

I guess you'd want to know about Makayla too, hm?  
At the moment, she was sitting in the corner, and she was..  
You guessed it!  
She was reading.  
She had her long blonde hair down, and was wearing a longer dress than the other two. The other two had short fluffed out dresses, when Makayla had a long dress, that was much simpler. She didn't care much about the dress. It was purple though, and was pretty. She had the most attention drawn to her eyes though. Makayla, like Eloise, had green eyes, but they were a lot more lively and happy looking. She had purple eye shadow, and mascara, and eye liner.. The fact was, she really liked eye makeup.

"Right then! We're ready to go! Makayla, are you ready?" Eloise asked, looking over at Makayla.

Makayla let out a small sigh.  
"Are we coming back here after prom?"

"Duh."

"Then i'm leaving my book here." Makayla said, bookmarking the page she was reading and setting it down, and stretching.

Eloise rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, but don't leave it here like you did last time. I don't want your nerd junk here longer than it needs to be."

Makayla shrugged.  
"Fair enough. But honestly Eloise, you should at least try reading stuff like that some time. Its fun."

"Maybe when i'm old and decaying." Eloise snorted.  
"Right bitches. Let's go then."

Joy nodded and hopped off of the bed, and Makayla stood up.  
Joy ran over and stood by Eloise's side like a puppy would when their master would get home, while Makayla just casually walked over, boredly.

The three exited the room, went down the stairs, and left the house, making their way to the car.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think i'm ready!" Ell announced happily to her friends. She had a simple look to her. She wasn't planning on trying to win the contest or anything, because she didn't care about those type of contests. She only wanted to go to hang out with her friends.  
Her long brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, like it always was. She had dark brown eyes, and was wearing a long simple light green dress, and the only makeup she was wearing was mascara. Simple, but cute.

Her friend Matilda, on the other hand, was going all out on this. She had her hair brushed out and fluffed, wearing a purple headband, and also, a long purple dress, sparkles on the chest of it, and only one strap. She had a different assortment of different types of makeup on her face, but all looking nice and blended. She had a bright smile on her face. Matilda would definitely be trying to get first place in the contest. Unlike Ell, she loved beauty contests. She liked watching those TV show's where they have those people making outfits and dresses and then wearing them on stage at a fashion show. She loved those, so much.

Tamara didn't really have much fanciness going on really. She was just wearing a simple blue dress, with her dirty blonidish-greyish hair in a ponytail. She didn't need make up, her face always stood out to the crowd. It was her entirely pitch black eyes that drew attention. She didn't care for beauty competitions at all, like Ell. Honestly, she didn't want to go out in the first place, but her friends thought that it would be good for her to get out, so she was going anyways.

"You look good, Ell!" Matilda complimented, smiling a bit.

"Awe! Thanks Matilda!" Ell smiled. "You look good too!"

"I know!~"

Ell glanced over at Tamara.  
"And you too, Tam!"

If Tamara had eyes, she'd be rolling them right now.  
"Yeah, yeah. If we're ready, let's go." She muttered out.

"Mkay!" Ell grinned, and took her friend's hands gently. The contrast of the temperature of her friend's hand's said, weirdly enough, a lot about their personalities. Tamara's hand was cold, when Matilda's was warm. Tamara was generally a cold and distant and pessimistic person, not really caring about anything. She'd drink her problems away instead of talking it through. She was like a rain cloud, ready to drench everyone.

Matilda though, was like the complete opposite to that. She was happy, bubbly, and extremely narcissistic, and loved everyone. She believed that everyone had good in them, that everyone could be nice if they tried, everyone had a little good in them..  
She was extremely positive, extremely optimistic.

"Let's go then girls!" Ell said happily, pulling her friends out of the house, and into the car. Once they were all buckled up (Safety first, is what Ell always said!), Ell started the car and began to drive off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ell, come ON!! You're beautiful, you should enter the beauty contest!!" Matilda encouraged.

Ell raised an eyebrow.  
"Can't /You/ just enter again?" She asked.

Matilda huffed.  
"Yeah, about that.. They said i can't because i won last year." She said in a disappointed voice.  
"But!! But, if you win, you can give me the first place medal!" She smiled.

Ell crossed her arms.  
"Yeah, but i'd rather not, because I know Eloise is trying to win this year, and i'd really just like to leave her alone and not mess with her. She can get nasty with this stuff."

"But!! Ell!! Pleaaasee?? I need this!! I can't get it without you!!" Matilda begged.

"Ehh.. Fine, but i'm not promising you that i'll win.. I'm not dressed up too fancy." Ell shrugged.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Matilda grinned and kissed both of Ell's cheeks in a friendly way. Matilda did that a lot to everyone. It was quite cute.

"Mmhm, you're welcome." Ell said, then smiling a bit. She wanted to win, for Matilda.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!?" Eloise yelled as Ell some how got first place, again.  
"That's not fair!! That's not fucking fair!!"

_**You're second place.. You're second place.. You're second place..** _

"Eloise, please.. It's just a competition, I mean.. It's really nothing to get upset over..!" Ell tried to calm Eloise down, but heck, that only pissed her off more.

"Shut /UP/ Ell!!" Eloise snapped. "Y-You.. You always are better than me, in absolutely everything! I don't get it!! I don't get it!!"

"Eloise-"

"I said SHUT UP!!" Eloise sniffled and broke into frustrated tears. She ran off of the stage, and began trying to walk to the locker room.

Joy squeaked and quickly ran over to her.  
"Eloise, wait--!!"

Eloise just shoved her out of the way.  
"Leave me alone, Joy!! God, FUCK!!" She yelled, and went into the locker room, slamming the door behind her.

Everyone stood in a shocked silence after what just happened. Nobody knew what to say or do.

To bring it out of the awkward mood, the DJ put on music again, and everyone began talking, trying to ignore what just happened. So the party was back on track.   
Ell got off of the stage, walking back to her group of friends.

"Woow, she really got upset, huh?" Tamara chuckled with a sly smirk, taking a sip of the punch in the red cup she was holding.

"Well, yeah, she did.. But I feel, you know.. Bad for her.. She really did honestly get upset.." Ell frowned.

"Maybe you should check up on her..!! You can even give her the medal, and then maybe uh.. She'll feel like she's in first place..?" Matilda suggested, which Ell nodded.

"Good idea Matilda.. I'll be back, girls!" Ell smiled, and left her friends. She walked into the locker room.

There were loud sobs coming from the locker room. Ell frowned. Even if she didn't like Eloise, her heart sort of broke. She didn't like hearing people cry, it made her sad.. 

"Eloise..?" She spoke quietly. Eloise quickly hushed up her crying. She really hated crying in front of people.

"..What the hell do you want, Ell..?? I want to be alone..!!" Eloise tried to say harshly, but she ended up saying it in a more of an upset, broken, pathetic voice.

Ell sighed a bit, searching around the locker room until she found Eloise.   
Eloise's makeup was smudged and runny from her crying, her cheeks and nose a bit red. She glanced up at Ell, and scowled.  
"Go /AWAY/!!" She yelled. 

Ell winced a bit.  
"Eloise.. I just wanted to check on you.. And give you this..!" She unclipped the first place medal from her dress, and held it out in front of her.  
Eloise's breath hitched for a moment. She stared at the medal, her eyes shining.  
She wanted to take it so badly.. Then she'd be in first place, right? But..  
Just taking it wouldn't be enough. She had to /earn/ it.

Eloise shook her head slowly.

"No.. I haven't earned it yet.." She mumbled out.

Ell raised an eyebrow.  
"Wha- Oof-!!" Ell yelped in pain as Eloise suddenly kicked her in the side, hard. It caused Ell to fall to the floor, withered up in pain.  
"O-Ow..!! What was that for..??" She whimpered, looking up at Eloise but still, staying on the floor.

Eloise had a sick grin on her face, her eyes shining with insanity.  
"I have to earn the medal.. It's obvious that i cant beat you in anything though.. So whats the point in trying to compete against you in anything you'd be good at?" Eloise asked.  
"So tell me, Ell.. Are you good at /anything/ concerning violence?" She asked, tilting her head, the insane shine in her eyes growing just a little more.

Ell's heart began to race. She didn't want to be beat up or anything.  
"Wait, wait wait wait..!!" She protested as Eloise began to approach again. Eloise abruptly came to a stop, waiting to listen to what Ell had to say. Ell had to hold back a sigh of relief.  
"N-Now look.. Is there really point in beating me up..? Look, you've already hurt me, you've already beaten me okay?? You're first place, you're first place..!!" Ell panicked.

Eloise started laughing softly. That soft laugh started to get louder, less sane sounding. She looked down at Ell.  
"PATHETIC!! Hahaha..!! Pathetic.." Tears came to her eyes. She wasn't upset, but yet, there was tears.  
"I'm not going to beat you up, silly!!~~"

Ell still felt scared, staying quiet. She felt relief when she was told she wasn't getting beaten up, but was still weary due to Eloise's behavior.  
Maybe she was still just upset..?

"Im going to KILL you!!" Eloise laughed out.

Annddd.. There goes the relief.  
But can she actually kill? She's.. Not strong enough to do that right..??

"E-Eloise, no, y-you'll get caught, and, and.. A-And..!!!" She held up the medal.  
"Please!! Please, just take this!!!"

"Mmm... Maybe i wont kill you if you fight for your life and win? Wow, that would be quite amusing." Eloise giggled. "Ah! Maybe i'll kill you with my bare hands! That'll give you a bit of a chance, hm?" 

Ell quickly scrambled to her feet. She tried to back up from Eloise, but Eloise ran up to her and pushed her against the wall, grinning sickly.  
"Youuuu'rreee gonna looooose...~" She sang in a very creepy and soft, quiet voice.

Ell squeaked and clawed at her arms.  
"Nonono..!! Eloise--- No, l-leave me alone..!! Please stop..!!" She mewled out pathetically.   
  


Eloise put her hands on Ell's neck, holding a tight, choking grip. Ell continued to try and get her off but she really wasn't as strong as Eloise.  
Her chest felt tight, pressured. She felt as if her lungs were going to explode. She was lightheaded already.

"Gosh..!! Are you /really/ that /weak/??" Eloise asked in a teasing tone. She tilted her head to the side.  
"You see.. Theres a bright side to being in wrestling.." She started.  
"You have a better understanding in how to hurt others, when you use more force."

Ell wasn't able to reply. She couldn't breathe. She was beginning to see stars.

"Ah, ah, ah! Lets wake up now. You haven't even tried to make this fun." Eloise softened her grip a bit. Ell took in quick breaths at first, but then went into trying to even out her breathing.  
She began to cough a bit, before looking at Eloise again.  
"Pl-Please.. Please don't do this.."

"Is that your only line of defense? Do you really not know how to fight for your life?" Eloise asked. "I guess the deals off then. I kill you no matter what, and i'll use whatever the fuck i want!!" She laughed.

Before Ell was able to protest, Eloise began to repetitively hit her head against the wall multiple times.  
Ell was crying out in pain with every hit. She began to feel dizzy after more hits, blood was even starting to get on the walls.

Everything was spinning.

Thats when Eloise threw her to the ground.  
"Who's in first place?" She asked, stepping onto Ell's chest.

"You're in first place, you're in first p-place..!!" Ell squeaked.

"Good." Eloise smirked, and began stomping on her chest, over and over, hard of course. It wasn't long before she hear the shattering of bones. Ell was screaming the entire time.

She then stomped on Ell's neck over and over, which was choking her and making her feel as if she was going to cry more, which she did.  
The smaller bones in her neck began to snap.  
Thats when Eloise forced Ell to sit up. She took her second place medal off of her dress, and used the sharp part to poke it into Ells neck. Once it was in almost all the way, she quickly dragged it across her neck, slitting her throat.   
Ell choked on her own blood. It squirted out of her neck, splattering onto Eloise. Eloise only hummed to herself as she watched her rival bleed out. This was the most exciting thing she had /ever/ done. 

She wanted her rivals head. That would make everything complete.  
But how to do it..?  
She searched around the locker room, looking for something..   
Oh. She could use a locker door! She turned to the closest one, which was already sort of broken off due to Ell's head being hit there. She tore the locker door off of the hinges and walked back to Ell.  
She still.. Looked.. Pretty.  
What the fuck.   
Thats not fair!! She was being /killed/ and she still looked prettier!!  
Eloise screamed in rage. She slammed the sharp end of the locker door onto Ell's neck, over and over. It took a long while, maybe 20 minutes, but Eloise had worked through her neck, and she was able to just rip it off.  
She stared at the head of Ell and just screamed in rage, clawing out one of Ell's eyes.  
She took deep breaths after that.

She picked up the first place medal.  
She had earned this.

**_Whos second place now?_ **


End file.
